


Attention Seeker

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new pet project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Author: - Riffraff  
> Rating: - NC-17 or R18+ Depending on the Country.   
> Pairings: - HP/SS   
> Warnings: - None that you’re going to take any notice of anyway, so I won’t bother.  
> Summary: - Harry has a new pet project.  
> Archive: - If you ask nicely, via email.   
> Disclaimer: - You've heard it all before so here it goes again, I don't profess to own any of the characters or plot co incidents with the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling, contained within this story. I do neither profit monetarily or legally from anything contained within these pages.   
> A/N: - This is a precursor to the larger WIP that I am just now finishing. Essentially it is what started the plot bunny. 
> 
> Reposted from AFF.Net Beta'd and condensed for ease of reading. - Your welcome.

Attention Seeker

The hallway was foreboding and quiet. He sat stiffly on the stone floor, listening to the drone of his elders behind the closed door. He’d been here almost two hours already, since they’d hauled him up here by his bloodied collar. It was inevitable what the outcome would be. The part of Harry that would, two years ago have felt some regret, was now firmly squashed beneath a euphoric sense of satisfaction having achieved his goal at last. 

The world Harry now lived in was a dark place. Life for a wizard in England had changed but so too had Harry. Safety was a thing of the past, entire generations of muggle borns lost as Voldemort’s hold constricted. 

Harry’s 17th birthday had come and gone with as little fuss as he was used to. He was now in his final year at Hogwarts and was just managing to keep his head above the chaos. There were the usual traditions of the school he’d once referred to as home but the differences between the past and now were extremely visible. Gone were the muggle born and the squibs so now only pure blood family names were read out from the school rolls. Harry was among the minority holding on to his education simply because of his name. 

Harry had traveled to school at the end of summer alone. The ghosts of his friends were mere memories on the carriage benches beside him. It had always been a thin line they’d walked upon in the war against Voldemort and it had only been a matter of time till the turning point had been reached. 

That turning point had been an unassuming and unpredictable event. Harry had watched Ronald Weasley die a most painful death in his mother’s arms after having made a simple mistake in the field of battle. Ron’s screams of agony haunted Harry’s every step. However it was only when those he’d once considered friends turned on him suggesting that he was to blame for Ron’ death, that he’d realized that perhaps he was fighting for the wrong side. The people he was trying to save didn’t want to be. 

Sirus, his parents, Cedric, Cho, Bill, Dean, Hermione, Ron.

The list of people he loved as family who were now dead was growing to the point at which there was no one left to fight for and those that were left hated him now as much as the enemy. This was a war he couldn’t win. 

So at the start of his sixth year he’d simply given up. 

It was a simple solution involving very little effort but dedication to the cause and it seemed to be working. Chaos ruled in a dying culture and Voldemort was the scavenger picking up the pieces to mold into his own new world. Death was a constant and Harry had learnt how to block it out with a simple combination of silence and his newfound project. 

It was a good project to keep his mind occupied but it was a project, which had gotten him into his present state of trouble. 

The scrape of chairs on the stone floor was a sure sign the meeting had adjourned. Harry didn’t even bother looking up as the door opened and several wizards and witches exited the room. Harry knew they were looking at him as they passed but he’d grown accustomed to the disappointed stares and merely ignored them. The war would go on with or without him. Who were they to judge his decisions when they knew nothing of his pain? 

When at last the wizards had disappeared down the stone gargoyle steps Harry became aware of two potion stained, dragon hide boots standing to his left. An immaculate, pitch-black robe hung perfectly to the ankle of the boots and had the figure not spoken Harry knew their owners identity regardless.  
“Potter,” The word was spat with its usual venom. “Follow me.” With as much dignity as he could manage Harry rose and followed the striding figure ahead of him. Harry had done this walk a thousand times before and knew its every turn. While once he may have shuddered in fear of what was to come of late his shoulders had turned into those of anticipation. 

The door to the potions classroom slammed open, the sound echoing in the deserted hallways of the dungeons. Knowing what was expected of him Harry closed the door behind him before standing quietly in front of the potion master’s large oak desk. With his eyes to the floor Harry listened to the flurry of material as the elder wizard shed his outer cloak. The high-pitched ‘cling’ of a crystal decanter being emptied into its matching glass melted into silence. Finally Severus Snape sat down in the worn leather chair behind his desk and looked over at Harry with an undisguised disgusted glance. 

Harry knew the routine by heart, had studied it even in the hopes of bettering his project. The intimidating stares, the calm collected threats, the cutting sarcasm, all of it seemed to add to Harry’s knew found enthusiasm for his extra curricular hobby and perhaps today was the day his dedication to the project paid off.   
“Here again Potter. Aren’t we the prodigal son?” Sarcasm like that would have once made him rise to the bait but he’d learnt to ignore it. It was as if during his project he’d become immune to the wizards words. There was silence as Snape sipped his brandy, the professor’s attention briefly lingering on the ‘item’ of the evening resting on the edge of his desk. “A blood hornet. I’m mildly impressed by your creative ingenuity.” Snape put down his brandy glass and Harry watched from beneath his eyelashes as the wizard picked up the glass orb. The small flying insect inside hummed angrily as Snape tapped the glass in an annoying fashion. Immediately the insect spat out a toxic spray at where Snape’s fingers held the glass ball. The liquid sizzled and crackled on the glass. Had the protective orb not been charmed the damage to the potion masters fingers would have been severe and irreversible, just as the damage to Justin Thistle’s face had been this evening. “I’d ask you where you got it but I’d be obliged to pass on the information to the headmaster and I know such sources of quality merchandise are hard to come by.” Putting the orb back on its stand, Snape rose from his chair and walked calmly over to the shelves of potion bottles on the far wall. Harry took the opportunity to glance up at the slender frame of the professor, admiring the curve of the spine, the sensuous hips and the taunt backside hidden beneath the tailored clothes. Harry’s mouth was dry and he licked his lips, silently rejoicing in his choice of project. “I enjoyed our little sessions so much more when you chose to challenge me Potter.” Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry but the boy remained silent just as he always was now days. Irritated but resigned to the fact the boy had no intention of replying Snape walked back to his desk and leant against it to survey the splatters of Justin Thistle’s blood all over Harry’s school robes. 

“The headmaster wishes me to inform you that your position as student here at Hogwarts has been terminated.” Inwardly Harry whooped in exultation, yet outwardly he remained silent his expression betraying nothing. “Furthermore it is my duty to tell you, Albus Dumbledore washes his hands of you entirely and despite your 17 years are now free to make your own way in wizarding society.” Again another swell of excitement settled in Harry’s chest. Two years it had taken for them to finally let him go as a lost cause. The pressure of being ‘The boy who lived’ seemed to finally be dissolved. Still he kept his mask in place as he had done since Ron’s death two years before. It was almost vital to keep his self in check for while he’d won one battle his little project still remained unfinished. Snape studied him closely for a moment before continuing. “Being now no longer my student I feel I can speak my mind without reproach.” Harry couldn’t help the amused twitch of his upper lip at the comment. To him Snape had always spoken his mind no matter what the consequences, yet Harry was perplexed by what Snape had withheld from saying previously due to his position. “You have, without competition been my singular worst student ever and in my opinion this expulsion of you from Hogwarts has not come soon enough.” Again Harry’s upper lip twitched in undetected amusement. The comment from Snape was not as entirely unexpected as Harry had thought. When it seemed Snape would say no more he stood up from the edge of the desk and circled Harry’s person slowly, his eyes lingering on the blood still caked on Harry’s hands.   
“Yet my celebration of this monumental occasion is dampened by the fact you’re indifferent to this ultimate punishment.” Harry didn’t manage to stop his nervous swallow as Snape drew his face level with Harry’s. Harry resisted the temptation to look up but his nerve faltered. “It was almost as if you wanted it.” Harry couldn’t hold his mask any longer and instantly looked up, his gaze meeting the obsidian eyes he’d become addicted to this last two years. “I’m intrigued by the notion that over the past few years you’ve almost ‘worked’ to achieve this goal, striving to create a new mold for yourself and push aside the famous Potter image.” Harry couldn’t breathe as Snape smiled smugly as if the man had been told the secrets to the world. Snape was on to him and Harry wondered how this unexpected turn in the situation would affect his project. “Were you trying to deflect the scrutiny of your peers Potter?” Snape pushed his face closer to Harry’s, the man’s musky breath washed over Harry’s own lips. Harry was caught in the wizard’s dark gaze as the man continued. “Or perhaps you were trying to get my attention, with your creative displays of rebellion?” Harry saw the sparkle of knowledge flicker in Snape’s eyes, the elder wizard now so close his lips threatened to brush Harry’s. 

Harry was entranced by the power practically radiating from the impressive figure before him. Seven years he’d craved just a taste of that power, drawn to it like the nectar of life. Even if no one else had seen the power in Severus Snape Harry had and was now so close to having it for himself. Snape reached forward, his fingertips grazing Harry’s neck where the boy’s school tie had slid undone. Instinctively Harry tilted his head back in invitation. Two years of dedicative study to his project had not gone to waste. The imposing figure of the potions master grew intimately closer. Harry was sure he heard a rumble of a growl in the back of the elder wizard’s throat as his crooked nose brushed the exposed skin of the boy’s neck. “Congratulations Mr. Potter.” Snape paused and Harry felt the two sharp points of a pair of incisors graze his skin. “You have my attention.” The wizard’s deep silk voice rumbled in Harry’s chest. The close smell of brandy and the unique aroma of wet forest growth ensnared what was left of Harry’s iron control. Harry’s eyes slid closed automatically the eye contact with his elder broken.   
In an instant Snape’s presence was gone and Harry’s eyes sprung open in fear that he’d messed up. Snape was over at the far wall of the room his wand in hand. Harry forcefully stopped himself from walking over to the other wizard. Snape had to come to Harry not the other way around, or all his work would be ruined. In silence Harry watched as Snape flicked his wand at the wall and was surprised to watch a wooden door appeared in the stone. Snape opened the door in the stone and pulled out from within a familiar white mask and cloak. Harry held his breath as Snape turned around and smiled darkly at the boy.   
“I believe I have a proposition for you Potter.” Despite the vagueness of the comment the unspoken message was clear to Harry. Harry watched keenly as Snape drew on the pitch back robe, enveloping his slim frame with a fluid grace Harry envied. Snape’s eyes twinkled dangerously as he tucked his 13 ½ inches of willow into the sleeve of his cloak. Harry’s heartbeat raced as he watched the wizard slide the expressionless white mask into place under the hood. The picture of power Snape made was absolute and Harry was helpless to resist when Snape offered out his gloved hand to the boy in silent invitation. 

“I accept.” Harry whispered. 

They were the only two words Harry had spoken in two years and his voice sounded foreign even to his own ears. Yet they were important words and the only words that mattered in the acceptance of an offer Harry had waited a lifetime to be given. Despite the mask Harry knew that behind it Snape was smirking in the cruel lopsided way he favored when he’d succeeded at something. Snape didn’t speak again and merely nodded in acceptance. Harry was by now quite capable of apperating on his own but instinctively he knew his life was now in the hands of Severus Snape and there would be no room for defiance. Abandoning his school bag on the floor Harry stepped up to Snape’s side and slipped his arm through Snape’s elbow. Instantly Snape’s gloved hand latched tightly around Harry’s wrist, the small show of dominance not lost on the boy. Within seconds Harry felt himself being sucked into the familiar vortex of apparition and into a path no one could have predicted. 

*********************************************************************

When the world stopped rotating around him, Harry found himself in the snow outside a pub in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The dark figure of Snape was already heading towards the glow of the pub and Harry assumed he was to follow. The pub was alive with talking, music and drunken laughter but everything fell silent as Harry stepped inside behind the hooded figure. For a moment Harry thought they were all looking at the Deatheater but as he glanced around all eyes were staring at him. Snape seemed to ignore the looks and strode towards a wood paneled door at the back of the room. Automatically a path cleared between the assortment of pub patrons for Snape, some even going out of their way to put distance between themselves and the wizard. A man was sitting on a stool next to the closed door, a pair of dark glasses hiding his eyes and a blind man’s cane at his side. Snape paused beside the invalid as the man spoke,   
“He’s expecting you.” 

The only visible sign that Snape acknowledged the man was the slight tilt of his head as the wizard pushed open the door and strode into the darkened corridor beyond. Harry wasn’t frightened having some time ago resigned himself to his fate. Rather he was apprehensive about what the outcome of the evening would be and if it was worth the calculated risk he was taking to achieve his ultimate goal. Harry walked a little closer to Snape as they continued down the corridor, listening intently to the other wizards breathing in the silence. 

Finally the corridor widened out into a lit chamber the sounds Harry had heard only faintly before now increasing. Snape paused in the entrance way and bowed deeply. For the brief moment Harry’s view wasn’t obscured by Snape’s form, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar figure sitting in the center of the chamber.   
“Whispers tell me you bring news of some interest my alchemist.” Harry had come to know that voice like his own but something had changed in the two years since he’d last heard it. The voice was no longer strained, raspy and weak but it was strong, deep and commanding just as Harry remembered it from the images in the diary during his second year at Hogwarts.   
“Indeed my Lord. News that will make all other news pale in comparison.” Snape stepped calmly into the chamber revealing Harry standing behind him. It did not come as a surprise to Harry to see what he did. Whispers and rumors had spoken of the dark lord’s recreation and what a truly amazing feat it was. The chamber was lit with torches and a blue colored fire roared from a pit in the center. The room was crowded with hooded and masked figures all of whom were now whispering at the sight of Harry Potter in their midst. In the center of them all, upon a large velvet chair sat Voldemort. The snake like features and weak host body he’d once inhabited was now replaced by a healthy but slightly older version of the once Tom Riddle. Harry stared at Riddle just as the other wizard did to him, unmoved an inch by the raw power Tom seemed to exude. Gone were the days that Harry would quake in his boots by the mere sight of the other wizard, for Harry knew now just as Tom did that they were equal.   
“Very interesting.” Finally Voldemort spoke his gaze not leaving Harry’s. “Take his wand.” At the command Snape reached into Harry’s robe easily locating his wand and removing it. Harry was quite capable of preventing it but there was no reason to cause a scene just yet. “Come here Harry Potter.” Without hesitation Harry moved towards Voldemort pausing a mere foot in front of the dark wizard. Voldemort had a power beyond most in the room but it was a power Harry already had, and had no desiring for more. Voldemort was quite safe in his position as top of the pile, for what Harry had come for was an entirely different power. It was a power that at present stood obediently at the back of the chamber patiently waiting. Harry was completely aware that Riddle was reading his thoughts and freely allowed the wizard access, just as he was reading Riddle’s thoughts in the same way. 

With a hoarse chuckle Voldemort sat back in his chair. He tapped his ring adorned fingers on the arm in a satisfied amusement once he’d finished reading Harry’s thoughts and Harry had pushed him out with ease.   
“Who could have prophesied the great Harry Potter would wish for a master?” Harry remained silent his gaze never leaving the challenging stare of Voldemort. Both wizards knew a fight was pointless just as six years of war had been with no clear winner. The agreement was on the table all that was required was Voldemort’s satisfaction of its validity and truth. “You would bow to him, a man who by nature is incapable of submission, who is insignificant?” Harry bit his tongue determined not to crack under the pressure especially when he was so close to achieving something for himself after years of self-sacrifice for others. “Yet you will never bow to me?” Harry’s answer was clear when he continued to stare silently at Voldemort unmoved. 

Amused again Riddle laughed darkly a strange twisted smile contorting his face.   
“If this is the terms to which you will surrender defiance to our cause then I would be a fool not to accept it. Such a small price. Had I known it would take so little to secure your alliance I would have given him to you sooner.” Harry allowed himself a small smile of success as Voldemort beckoned Snape over to him. “It seems my alchemist that Harry Potter has refocused himself to our cause after all and that your position within Hogwarts was not entirely wasted.” Harry glanced undetected across at Snape who bowed his head in acknowledgement. “As you have now finished your task I see fit to return to you your family estate and wealth.” From the left side of his chair Voldemort opened a small wooden chest, removing from within it a large brass key that he handed to Snape. “Further more as you have already proven yourself capable of controlling Potter, it is to you I will entrust his instruction and teaching. The boy is one of us now and any mistakes he makes will also be yours.” Harry felt his heart rate quicken as he watched Snape nod in acceptance.  
“What of his branding?” Snape spoke up for the first time and Harry wondered what Voldemort’s reaction would be to the comment.   
“I can not brand my equal. That responsibility will be yours my alchemist.” Again Snape nodded in agreement before bowing low as Voldemort flicked his hand in dismissal of his audience. For the first time Harry allowed himself an imperceptible sigh of relief. His plan had actually worked and with the worst behind him he was free to enjoy the rewards of his months of dedication to his ‘project’.   
“Potter.” Snape’s liquid velvet voice ran down Harry’s spine with a shiver. Glancing up at the still masked face of the wizard Harry caught the indication that he was to follow Severus again. Obediently Harry did as he was bid intentionally staying close to the elder wizard as they exited the chamber and pub the same way they’d entered. 

Outside the weather had turned foul. The snowflakes biting at Harry’s face felt like razors in the wind. Harry was struggling to keep up with Snape’s strides and for a moment he lost sight completely of the other wizard. Then from nowhere Harry was swept up into the warmth of a familiar black cloak and the swirling feeling of apparition surged through him to deposit him in an unfamiliar entrance hall. 

*********************************************************************

“Congratulations on a job well done Severus.” Harry’s vision swam back into sharp focus to reveal a very familiar face. Lucius Malfoy had aged considerably after his stay in Azkaban. His blonde hair was streaked with silver gray and the walking stick he’d once used only for show now supported his weight heavily.   
“Of course, did you doubt me Lucius?” Harry bit the inside of his lip in slight irritation. After all Severus had done very little except ‘exist’ in Harry’s decision to change sides. Harry watched as Severus pulled off his mask and shook his head to free his hair. Just seeing Severus again without the mask reaffirmed Harry’s decision in his own mind.   
“You could have cleaned him up a little, blood stains terrible.” Harry lowered his gaze from the two wizards as both looked around at him with cursory glances.   
“Ah yes the remains of one Justin Thistle.” Harry never flinched as Snape ran a gloved hand over the dried and crusted blood splatters on his cheek. “A lump of a boy. Arrogant and incompetent. A half blood too.” Lucius chuckled dryly.   
“No great loss then?” Harry smiled inwardly pleased with himself of the mess he’d made of Justin; the boy who’d perpetually stole his things. “Still, take him upstairs, wash him and change yourself too. This is a party Severus!” With a flick of his hand towards the twisting staircase at the end of the hallway Lucius hobbled off into an adjoining room where Harry could hear music and laughter. 

Snape strode off up the hall and staircase. Harry scurried behind him in the wash of the man’s cloak. After several turns and passages they reached a room and Snape walked inside leaving Harry to close the door behind them. Harry stood stoically silent by the door as he watched Snape pour two glasses of scotch from a dresser. The room was magnificent, it’s feature the crimson velvet, four poster bed in the center. Harry watched cautiously as Snape tossed off his coat and sat down in a large chair in the corner of the room near the window. Snape stared at Harry in silence as he sipped his scotch, Harry all the while staring back wondering what was to come.   
“You realize Potter I can not be doing with this silence of yours and even if you wish to not converse then at least you will do me the decency of answering my direct questions.” Harry nodded as he watched Snape take another healthy swig of the scotch before pointing to what Harry assumed was the bathroom. “Go and shower. The stench of that detestable boy’s blood is giving me a headache.” Obediently Harry did as he was instructed taking his time in the black marbled bathroom to scrub his skin clean of Justin’s blood. If Harry’s project was to come to fruition tonight he would at least have only his scent the temptation. 

When he was done Harry dried himself off and leaving the soggy towel on the floor with his soiled school robes stepped out naked into the main bedroom. Snape had already changed into a vivid royal blue trouser and robe set, a colour Harry had never seen the other wizard wear. Snape had tied back his hair too, something he never did at Hogwarts. Snape was sitting in the chair by the window again sipping at the second glass of scotch. Harry paused and watched as Snape lazily eyed his naked figure. Harry assumed Snape liked what he saw because a small tug of amusement played on the corner of the wizard’s lips.   
“Not entirely like your father then Potter?” Harry knew a compliment from Snape when he heard one and inclined his head in silent appreciation. “Your clothes are on the bed, change quickly we’re already late.” Harry did as he was told, dressing quickly into the tight fitting black trousers, open collared knee length robe and ignoring the lack of underwear he’d not been provided with. Once Harry was dressed Snape stood up and approached him, appraising his appearance before pulling a thin silver collar from his pocket. Harry knew what the collar signified having researched thoroughly his project prior to undertaking it. Ownership was visible to everyone and to Harry it was the final step towards his goal. The collar snapped easily into place around his neck and Snape sealed it closed with a whispered charm. “Tonight you don’t leave my side understood?” Harry nodded silently as Snape opened the door to the room and stepped out. “I don’t like to share Potter and my colleagues have already expressed interest in you that I’m not willing to oblige.” Inwardly Harry knew that there would be no worry of fighting off others. Snape’s personality wasn’t one of obliging others. Sharing wasn’t in his nature. 

Downstairs the party had already begun and when Harry and Snape entered the room their entrance was hardly acknowledged. Harry followed Snape closely as they wove their way through the party towards where Lucius sat with a group of Deatheaters, many of whom Harry recognized.   
“Severus, what took you so long?” Lucius met Snape with a small nod and a glass of scotch that the wizard accepted politely. Harry waited until Snape had sat down on a leather armchair before kneeling down at Snape’s feet on the cushions strewn on the floor. Many of the elder wizards at the party had younger wizards sat at their feet. Some of the wizards were more willing than others Harry thought as he glanced at the red haired boy sitting at Lucius feet. The boy’s face was covered in bruises. Whatever Harry had done seemed to please Snape the man’s fingertips brushing the back of Harry’s neck and refocusing Harry’s attention back on his task.   
“He’s quite passive isn’t he? I expected a wild one?” Harry didn’t look up at the wizard who spoke and merely listened to Snape accept praise for his ability to control ‘The Great Harry Potter’.

The conversation passed on as the night continued Harry listening and watching in silence as food, drinks, illicit herbal pipes and even the younger wizards were passed around for the enjoyment of the group. Snape accepted all offers graciously and Harry had kept silent and unmoving the entire time, he himself non-negotiable. Lucius has passed out between his third bottle of scotch and the blowjob the younger red haired boy at his feet had been instructed to give him. The room was now filled with the noises of sex, drunken laughter and was thick with smoke from the herbal pipes. Snape seemed to be merely soaking up the atmosphere all the while relaxingly stroking his fingers through Harry’s hair, and back and forth across his neck. Harry was oblivious to everything accept Snape’s touch and it was only when that touch was ripped away from him that he noticed reality again. Glancing up Harry bristled as he watched another familiar blonde thrust his tongue down Severus throat in a passionate kiss that Snape seemed to return. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously as the blonde deposited himself in Snape’s lap not even breaking the kiss as they began grinding against one another in a sickening display of eroticism. Harry was too engrossed and enraged at the sight of his project being stolen that he didn’t notice as a pair of vicious hands hauled him bodily up from the floor and began dragging him away from Severus. Not even bothering to struggle Harry whispered the curse beneath his breath and merely smiled wickedly when a howl of agonizing pain rose up from his captor who released him instantly. The party fell silent as the wizard continued to scream and choke, the curse slowly killing him. Harry didn’t even bother to look at the wizard who’d captured him and simply straightened his robes as the last sickening gurgle left his victims mouth. Only when there was complete silence in the room did Harry look up at where Snape was sat in the chair staring at him. Harry met Snape’s stare with a complete mask of indifference and after a moment Harry saw a sparkle of something in Snape’s eyes his gaze dropping to something lower on Harry’s face. Harry felt it then. It was a warm trickle of liquid flowing down his chin. Somewhere in between being dragged and caught his lip had been split and a thick trail of metallic blood was dripping down his chin onto the floor. Reaching up Harry wiped at the trail of blood and glanced at it on his fingers before looking back up at Snape. The hungry expression on Snape’s face was unexpected but welcome and Harry’s heartbeat rose as he watched Snape push Draco off his lap and stride over to him instead.   
“Upstairs now.” Snape’s husky growl reverberated. Through Harry’s chest and the boy turned quickly and wove his way back through the stunned silent party goers. Snape was only a step behind Harry the entire way back up to the room his breathing strained and heavy against Harry’s neck. 

No sooner had the door to the room been kicked closed than Harry was slammed against the full-length mirror on the wall beside the entrance. Pinned by the firm weight of Snape pressed against him and with his bloodied hands trying to find purchase on the mirrors surface, Harry was helpless as Snape lapped up the bloodied trail from Harry’s chin to the split lip. Snape captured the boy’s lips in a metallic tasting kiss when he had satisfactorily lapped up the blood. When Snape finally pulled away Harry watched as the wizard licked his lips free of the blood before turning his now yellow flecked eyes on him still pressed against the mirror.   
“You always were unique Potter. No one else could play the helpless victim like you and still come out on top.” Snape’s yellowed eyes flickered dangerously as the wizard glanced down to the torn neck of the robe Harry wore. Harry knew what Snape wanted to do and Harry wanted him to do it. Feeling brave and sure of himself Harry shucked off what remained of the robe exposing the tantalizing creamy flesh of his neck to Snape’s craving eyes. Two years worth of determination was going to come to a climax and Harry could practically smell sweet success as the tips of Snape’s pearly white incisors became visible. The sight for Snape must have been too much temptation and Harry practically purred as the elder wizard licked a long trail up Harry’s neck, smelling his scent like a bloodhound. Harry closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt the sharp points of Snape’s teeth scrape over the pulse point. But before Harry felt the puncture the door to the bedroom flung open and a familiar blonde haired boy appeared.

Snape was livid and turned hissing at the blonde who unconsciously took a step back from the formidable sight of the vampire. Harry glared at Draco with malicious intent, the killing curse balanced precariously on the end of his tongue.   
“WHAT!” Snape roared at Draco who having recovered his shock now stood almost smugly satisfied beside the door.   
“Father is in need of your aid.” Draco smoothly addressed his elder who cursed in the ancient language as he continued to nuzzle at Harry’s neck wantonly.   
“Can’t it wait?” Snape growled again in irritation the yellowing beginning to fade from his eyes already despite the temptation Harry provided.   
“No it’s urgent.” A sickening sound of bone smashing came up from downstairs to accompany Draco’s statement. With the last of his own transformation receding Snape growled and stepped away forcefully from Harry who was still eyeing Draco with venom.   
“Stay here Potter.” Snape snapped before running from the room with angry frustration, leaving Harry and Draco alone. With a careful sigh Harry stepped away from the blood smeared mirror. He easily popped his shoulder back into place after Snape had dislocated it with his earlier push. Ignoring Draco, Harry strode confidently over to a bowl of fruit beside the bed and picked at the grapes silently. Harry knew the blonde was watching him and it would only be a matter of time before he spoke unable to help himself. Harry knew he’d ruffled a few feathers by his unexpected defection but he’d be damned if anyone got in the way of his project now he was so close.   
“So Potty. The dark lord has shown you favor.” Harry smiled to himself at having predicted the second at which Draco had finally cracked. Harry silently sat down on the edge of the bed the bowl of fruits in his lap as he continued to eat the grapes and ignore Draco. “Just because he has accepted you into our ranks doesn’t mean we have to accept it.” Harry sneezed but continued to purposefully ignore the blonde who was getting all the more irritated by not receiving replies for his taunts. “Snape already has a mate he won’t keep you.” Harry wondered how long it would take Draco to get to the point and it seemed it was quicker then Harry expected. Draco was now extremely frustrated and Harry put aside the fruit bowl as he caught the blonde moving towards him. “He’s mine. I was promised to him. I already have his mark.” Harry was unprepared for the surge of violent jealousy that bubbled up inside him as Draco pulled his collar down exposing the tell-tale purple puncture wounds on the side of his neck. “And when I mature,” Draco never finished his sentence as Harry leapt up from the bed at the blonde. Unprepared for the attack Draco didn’t even manage a scream as Harry tackled him into the bathroom the door swinging closed as Harry went for the ignorant boy trapped inside. 

*********************************************************************

Harry emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later brushing his damp hair and cleaning his teeth at the same time, a towel wrapped around his waist. Glancing at the clock above the mantel he was surprised at how late it was. Pausing for a moment Harry listened for noises downstairs and when he heard nothing he quickly finished his brush up with every intention of going downstairs to find out where Snape was. However as Harry was just inspecting the wardrobe for a clean robe the door to the bedroom opened and Snape strode inside looking irritated.   
“Bloody lunacy keeping creatures like that in one’s own home.” Harry watched silently as Snape poured himself a glass of scotch before downing it and immediately pouring himself another. Snape paced the room like a cadged animal for a moment before finally settling on the end of the bed to look at Harry cautiously. “What have you been up to?” Snape looked suspiciously over Harry before noticing an absence from the room. “Where’s Draco?” Harry schooled his expression to vague disinterest masking the satisfied smirk he might have let slip as he glanced towards the closed bathroom door. When Harry didn’t reply Snape sighed heavily and tutted irritably. “I will have you speak Potter, even if it is only to scream as I fuck your tight arse.” A small thrill of anticipation rippled through Harry at the prospect as Snape downed his scotch. “Come here.” Snape put aside his empty glass and gestured at Harry pointedly. With the towel rapidly sliding down his waist Harry sauntered over to Snape where the elder wizard pulled him firmly into the ‘v’ of his legs. “If I didn’t know better Potter I’d say you were being smug.” Harry kept his face expressionless as Snape pulled off the towel and reached easily for Harry’s cock, massaging the bulge firmly before letting go when the member started to fill with blood and rise. “You know I could smell you for days after you’d been in my classroom. It was like a cloud of aroma followed you wherever you went. I couldn’t put my finger on what it was you smelt like but now.” Harry watched as Snape pushed his crooked nose into Harry’s navel inhaling deeply before licking a long wet trail down the light dusting of hair that led down to the boy’s already stiff cock. “It’s musk.” Snape whispered huskily as he grabbed hold of Harry’s waist and pulled the boy down to him where he nipped lightly at Harry’s neck right where he’d left off earlier. Harry melted like a rag doll in Snape’s arms. He easily allowed the elder wizard to manipulate him into bed and into the position he wanted. Already Snape’s sharp incisors were raking back and forth over Harry’s neck and spine, scratching but not drawing blood yet. Harry was in ecstasy. With his back firmly turned to Snape he allowed himself a triumphant smile as Snape brutally rammed his stiff cock into Harry’s unprepared hole. Harry had learnt in the last year to channel his pain and barely gasped as Snape’s sharp fingernails dug into his waist as the wizard set a brutal rhythm. All the while Snape’s incisors grazed Harry’s neck the wicked tongue flicking around the skin making it supple and moist. As the sex grew more violent so did the pressure of Snape’s teeth in Harry’s neck until, as Snape’s body stiffened in orgasm the sharp pearly white incisors broke the skin and sunk deep into the pulsing artery. 

Harry screamed then.

Two years of calculated scheming and regimental control fell aside as he felt the hidden side of himself surface unrestrained for the first time in his life. The scream turned into a howl of sorts as Harry felt Snape feeding eagerly on him. The pulsing blood dribbled down Harry’s neck and onto his chest. Suspended in the peak of ecstasy Harry allowed his own elongated sharp incisors to descend and his vision to cloud over into the yellowed hue of a creature of the night. Fed and exhausted Snape collapsed onto the bed beside Harry his own teeth having retracted leaving behind just his blood stained lips and slightly tinted gaze. Snape’s eyes focused on Harry’s and while Harry might have expected to see shock he only saw silent acknowledgement. Stretching out like prey Snape smiled as Harry crawled over him his yellowed eyes eagerly soaking up the sight of the elder wizard’s creamy exposed skin.   
“Anywhere you like.” Snape muttered quietly as he reached up and drew Harry’s lips to his own. Harry languidly licked and sucked at Snape’s tongue and lips the metallic tang of his own blood only exciting his own desire for satisfaction. Pulling away with a growl Harry dipped down and with a single flick of his tongue over Snape’s pelvis easily slid his sharp teeth into the creamy white flesh. Harry heard Snape hiss in pleasure at the feeling as he continued to suck at the liquid life. He made sure not to lose a single drop as he finally pulled his teeth free and licked the two puncture wounds to seal them closed. Stretching out along Snape’s body Harry allowed himself a yawn, his teeth already receding and the hyper-yellowed gaze beginning to fade from his eyes. Snape chuckled darkly as he stroked Harry’s sweat dampened hair.   
“A victim indeed Mr. Potter.” With his mask now broken Harry returned Snape’s dark smile with one of his own.   
“Thanks for your attention sir.” Harry whispered his voice considerably deeper and far more masculine like Snape’s liquid growl. Snape barked in amusement of the comment as the man closed his eyes and relaxed into the comfort of the bed. Harry’s head rested on the man’s chest as he smiled to himself. His ‘project’ was now complete. There would be time for more projects in the future but for now he was content knowing he’d won a victory for himself in this war at last. 

THE END


End file.
